Electric motors having variable operating conditions are well known in the art. Such an electric motor capable of operating on two differing voltages is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,428. The '428 patent discloses a three-terminal plug-in receptacle wherein push-fit connectors may be connected to either the left and center terminals, 120 volt operation, or to the center and right terminals, 240 volt operation. Moving the push-fit connector combination changes the circuit from a parallel configuration to a series configuration, thereby changing the voltage applied to the remainder of the circuit from 120 volts to 240 volts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,767 discloses another electric motor having variable operating conditions. The '767 patent describes a circuit selection switch for changing operating conditions, such as, the operating voltage and the rotation, of a single-phase motor. The '767 patent describes a terminal board fixedly mounted within a motor frame and interconnected to incoming power leads and to motor windings. A removable plug is releasably coupled to the terminal board in any one of four positions each of which establishes a particular voltage and rotational circuit connection.